User blog:Lord of the STARS/Raptros VS The Swarm
Prolog. 09:31, July 18, 2015 All activity from the monsters has mysteriously ceased, humanity reclaim their status as the dominate species of the earth. They rest well, rebuild their cities, and put a ban on condoms to rebuild their population. Once a race of over 7 billion they now number only 480 million and 74. Living visit their dead, young couples merry, cities are not only rebuilt but fortified, each building having a strong hold bomb shelter like the roots of a weed going deeper under ground then the building stands tall and fortified with diamond carbon titanium steel, reinforced by rubber kevilar and concrete. Houses and yards are 15 times larger to hold more family members at a time. Cities have 800ft thick 1400ft high walls surrounding them guarded by turrets and force field generators. Most cars have a snowplow like bumper and are able to go fast and turn sift with out crashing, and have a super computer built in for connection to internet radio and cell phone. Extra factories are built to manufacture more tools for both civilians and military. Atomic island has been rebuilt made 40 times bigger, and is now more stable then ever, even taking a direct hit from a nuclear missile will not cause the power plant to have a core melt down, thought if it did it would only redundantly join a already existing nuclear blast. Most cities are built at least 500 miles away from the plant incase anything is drawn to its power and if anything is the generators are shut off. All these upgrades are made to protect us should anything ever again threaten the human race. Chapter 1 Familiar foe: 12:17pm 8/14/2015. A single U.F.O. A flying sauser from a unknown planet, star system, or galaxy comes to earth cloaking, sits observing our world though a telescope. ufo pilot: "Master, this is pilot Gardolus of craft 000000000001, I am spying on the old planet of which we failed to conquer in the 50s by their calendar, the monsters seem to have disappeared, the humans are rebuilding civilization. Awaiting orders." A voice comes in on the other side: "Heave to drift and continue to watch, the invasion will arrive in 1 more month, and we will have what we came hear for so long ago. And this time, we will not screw it up." Suddenly the ships alarm buzzes Pilot: "Drat, we have underestimated their speed of technological upgrade, they have already detected me. I'm bailing out." A missile comes for the sauser, but is shot down, the pilot activates the hyper space generator. Computer: "Hyper space charging..... 1%" 4 more missiles come, the sauser zips up, sideways, firing at them, none manage to down him. computer: "15%" 10 more missiles come, the pilot attempts to evade, but 1 manages to hit him, the ship takes heavy damage, alarm flashes, and the sauser comes plummeting down from the sky, entering the atmosphere, going down until it crashes in some desert in north America. In the dirt the sauser lays silent, the pilot dawns his suit and exits the hatch, in a container he takes some of the fuel from the leaking ship to take with him, and runs into the desert. 7 minuets latter humans in armored hazmat suits come holding guns, they patch the sausers fuel leak, decontaminate the spillage, and load the sauser into a truck. Team 2 follow the aliens trail to hunt him her or it down. As team 2 begin to catch up they notice the aliens trail has suddenly gone cold.... looking around a bit, it suddenly pops out from behind a rock firing a large pistol, striking a solder in the chest, large bits of him disintegrate while other bits go flying from the impact and the rest slowly burns. 2 then 3 solders return fire with their M27 Infantry Automatic Rifles. The alien slips back into cover, and runs to another spot. As the humans turn the corner and continue to persue, it waits up on higher rocks, and as they come in, jumps down and swings away 2 solders with wreaking ball like gravity powered balls on robotic arms, they scream as they take flight. 6 other humans fire their M27 Infantry Automatic Rifles, bullets ping off its armor, it slips back into the rocks. Again it pops out and shoots 3 more, the humans return fire, bullets penetrate armor, the creature is wounded, a foam seals the breaches in the suit. It tries to take out the fuel, and ready it to blow its self up. The humans mall the alien, causing the container to fly out of its hands and over a cliff edge, the alien is restrained and taken back to the base. At the base, the general is waiting, as the alien is taken in he speaks up: "Thought you can spy on earth did you? want to mess with mankind again? Weal, lets see what information you have." The alien growls and hisses at him and the other humans General: "You see, eventually your suit will run out of air to simulate your atmosphere, we can produce it, their are 840 solders at this base, all the doors can take a 90mm shell with out a dent, which is more then any weapon that can fit most tight spaces, all we want in information. Give us full obedeance, and we will let you live. Do you understand? or do you not speak humanease? The Alien: "I obey nobody but the fuel, for the fuel created us all". With telekinetics the alien unsheathes a solders sword, alarmed they raise their guns, the blade turns around and plunges into the aliens chest, in moments it lays dead. Chapter 2: The insect wars. The container of alien fuel is shown falling off the cliff..... In the desert valley red ands and yellow jackets are at war, swarms on the ground and in the air, the yellow jacket nest 450ft from the red ant nest, red ants march tword the nest, yellow jackets fly tword the ant nest, in the middle the battle rages on the ground, from the air yellow jackets attack the red ant nest as they swarm to defend it. A yellow jacket stings a ant, lifting it into the air ant eats it, and comes back down. Another yellow jacket attacks the ants, but is grabbed and pulled down, then torn apart by their stingers and mandibles. The front line is mercilessly bombarded by warrior class yellow jackets diving down on the red ants below, they march forward, then take position to prepare for a dive attack. One yellow jacket lifts a red ant taking it up, stinging it, beginning to eat it, the and return bits and thrust its stinger into the yellow jackets back, pining the wing making it go down into the ground attack below. Out of nowhere a container falls from the sky, taking many air born yellow jackets to the ground with it, smashing many ants in the middle line, bursting open it spills out the green oozing alien fuel. The insects call a cease fire, running like a spilled drink, the ooze flows, the ants and the yellow jackets check it out. Each side collects some, think its tasty, and take it back to their nests. 5 hours latter the red ants are now the size of Siberian huskies, and the yellow jackets the size of horses, both sides have stopped fighting, and have joined forces. To be continued. Category:Blog posts